The Division of Radiation Oncology at Washington University proposes to: 1) continue participation in clinicl trials of the Radiation Therapy Oncology Group; 2) contribute to the scientific contents of group studies and to actively engage in protocol design and coordination; 3) assist in administrative and organizational matters of the group outlined by the Chairman of the Group and Committee Chairmen; 4) participate in the analysis of scientific data generated by the Radiation Therapy Oncology Group and to prepare manuscripts to be submitted for publication to reputable scientific journals; 5) promote clinical trials within the framework of cooperative groups at Washington University School of Medicine. The Division has consistently been one of the major contributors of patients to RTOG protocol studies. Approximately 50 percent of the patients accessioned to the studies have been in non-metastatic protocols. The projected number of patients to be entered in protocol studies during the year 1978 will be in the range of 75 to 100. This will be in addition to patients registered on the breast, head and neck, soft tissue sarcoma and initial surveillance registries. As new protocols are generated, the case accrual is expected to increase. The Division will participate in the avant-garde protocols in radiation oncology that require specialized facilities and equipment such as the Californium 252, hyperthermia and hypoxic sensitizers.